


Frenched

by acidquill



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, abuse of a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: idefk what this is. & yes i will completely ignore the whole ‘based on dr phil’ thing. jason bull is mine to woobie gdi. set @ the end of episode 1: the necklace. op (lj) sept 2016.





	Frenched

**Author's Note:**

> idefk what this is. & yes i will completely ignore the whole ‘based on dr phil’ thing. jason bull is mine to woobie gdi. set @ the end of episode 1: the necklace. op (lj) sept 2016.

Bess is a lot of things. Tough, cynical, unexpected. But she isn’t wrong.  
  
“ _Well I was watchin you too._ ”  
  
Call it professional hubris. Call it human nature. Sometimes Jason forgets he’s not the only one in the room with eyes on all the things people don’t realise they’re giving away. Forgets when he focuses so long on discovering cracks and weak spots and pressure points that he has plenty of his own.  
  
“ _That how you learn to watch people like that - read em, figure out what makes em go? To survive in that home… I know, I know._ ”  
  
Even gently, Bess is a butcher.  
  
In seconds she’s down to his marrow. No one has carved through him so deep, so fast. Not the circus of therapists from his childhood, not his professors, not the team he works so intimately with for weeks at a time - each one trained to pick apart every gesture, every cue. They all have pieces of him, scraps he lets go or chunks he can’t help losing. But they’ve all been outdone by a project accountant with a broken heart.  
  
“ _Stop trying to figure people out just to get em to do what you want - it’s just a very lonely place_.”  
  
She lays him open and he never feels the knife. He admires her skill, even while he’s bleeding.


End file.
